Crush Crush Crush
by ame to ai
Summary: Penjelajahan Kagome di sengoku jidai telah usai, kini petualangan Inuyasha di zaman modern dimulai. Interconnected InuKago's light sweet drabbles.
1. Not-so-new Adventures

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Notes: Walau fic ini bakalan jd fluffy and sweet romance drabbles, akan ada banyak kata umpatan karena di manga mulut Inuyasha cenderung kasar. Gw ga mau bikin dia OOC, dia tetep bakalan jadi hanyou kesayangan gw yg bermulut kasar. Di manga yg gw baca, dia sering manggil Kagome dgn kata 'wench' (perempuan/gadis/cewe) bahkan 'bitch' saat ia kena osuwari. Di fic ini gw mau pake kata panggilan itu jadi 'cewe'. Tapi gw terima masukan. Sweet drabbles ini hanya akan terdiri dari beberapa ratus kata di tiap chapter. I hope enjoy it^^

* * *

"KEPARATSIALANBRENGSEK!" ia berhenti sejenak, nafasnya terengah-engah.

Kagome hanya terdiam mendengarkan, "Inuyasha" bisiknya.

"Sial! Urgh" umpat Inuyasha. Dengan hati-hati ia menjaga agar cakarnya tidak merobek saat kedua tangannya sibuk menarik benda yang menyangkut di pahanya. Tidak pernah ia berpikir kain seperti itu akan sangat merepotkan. Bagaimana mungkin orang lain bisa terlihat sangat nyaman memakainya bila menempatkannya di tempat yang tepat saja sangat sulit!?

Kedua tangannya terkepal, ia menenangkan diri ketika ujung-ujung cakarnya yang tajam hampir menembus daging di telapak tangannya, bagaimanapun juga ia tidak mau mengotori pemberian Kagome. Ia menghela nafas, bila tidak karena janjinya ia tidak mau melakukan hal ini. Tapi janji telah terucap, sebagai pria sejati ia berkewajiban untuk memenuhinya. Pertama-tama, ia harus menaklukan kain yang melekat di kakinya.

 _Apakah ia tidak apa-apa?_ benak Kagome. Gadis itu menggeleng kecil tuk mengusir pikiran konyol yang dimilikinya.

Peluh mulai bertengger di kening hanyou tampan itu, helaian rambut silver yang membingkai mulai menempel di wajahnya. Kini, benda sialan itu telah takluk dan melekat di tubuhnya dengan sempurna. Celana jeans berwarna hitam itu terasa mencekik, membuatnya susah bernafas, bergerak, dan sangat menyiksa!

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanya Kagome dari balik pintu kamarnya.

"Tentu saja boleh" Inuyasha menoleh sebentar saat pintu dibuka dan Kagome menghambur masuk ke dalam kamar.

Untuk sesaat Kagome terpaku, tercenung, tertegun, membeku, dan terkagum-kagum dalam diam tatkala menatap teman hanyounya itu berdiri dengan pakaian modern. Ia memakai kaos _raglan_ berwarna _misty grey_ dengan warna hitam di bagian lengan. Dada bidangnya terbentuk indah di balik baju, dengan jeans yang dikenakannya, Inuyasha terlihat lebih tinggi dari biasanya. Mungkin mulai saat ini ia tidak akan membiarkan sahabatnya memakai hakama merah itu lagi bila mengingat bagaimana ia terlihat _yummy_ saat mengenakan jeans.

 _Baka!_ Gerutunya dalam hati saat pikiran seperti itu terlintas di otaknya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Inuyasha, ia bertanya lebih kepada benar atau tidaknya ia mengenakan pakaian itu bukan bagaimana ia terlihat.

"Kau..." Kagome mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali sebelum menatap ke arah jendela saat berkata dengan cepat "cocok mengenakan itu"

"Keh"

 _Cocok? Hanya cocok!? Yang benar saja, cocok sama sekali tidak pantas untuk menggambarkan Inuyasha yang berdiri di hadapannya. Ia juga lebih dari sekadar keren. Tambahkan gitar atau bass atau mungkin sepasang drum stick di tangannya dan Inuyasha akan tampak seperti anggota band rock internasional yang hendak mengadakan pertunjukan di stadion besar dengan puluhan ribu penonton meneriakkan namanya._

"Oi, cewek!"

"Hah?" Kagome tertarik paksa dari lamunannya lalu menatap laki-laki itu. "Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali untuk memanggil namaku" nada Kagome menyentak untuk menutupi rasa malunya.

"Aku sudah memanggil namamu tiga kali tapi kau tidak menjawab" gerutu Inuyasha.

"Oh begitu, gomene Inuyasha"

Pipi keduanya memerah saat mereka sadar terlalu lama menatap satu sama lain. Dalam waktu yang bersamaan mereka berpaling.

"Kalau kau sudah siap ayo berangkat" ajak gadis pemilik iris biru kelabu itu.

Setelah mereka berpamitan dengan ibu dan kakeknya yang sedang menonton tv, Kagome dan Inuyasha berangkat.

"Tunggu!" ucap Kagome saat mereka sudah berada di ambang pintu. Gadis itu berlari, lalu mengambil topi yang tergeletak di atas meja samping telepon. Dalam beberapa detik ia sudah berdiri di hadapan Inuyasha, ia berjinjit dan kedua tangannya terjulur untuk memakaikan topi berwarna merah biru di kepala silver itu.

Pipi Inuyasha bersemu merah oleh kedekatan fisik yang tiba-tiba.

"Ayo" ucap miko penjelajah waktu itu penuh semangat. Kagome menggenggam tangan kanan Inuyasha lalu menariknya.

Kisah mereka di sengoku jidai telah usai, kini penjelajahan mereka di zaman modern telah dimulai.

Dan petualangan mereka kali ini akan lebih mendebarkan, ya kan?

* * *

End notes: Fic ini nuntut utk ditulis saat gw lagi ngetik 'Hurricanes' (One-shot KakashixKagome). Drabbles ini bakalan gw update setiap ada ide yang 'mendesak' utk keluar.

Oh ya gw juga akan dgn senang hati nerima saran utk chapter-chapter selanjutnya.

For all reader, minna saiko arigatou.


	2. Train Of Thoughts

Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to the brilliant Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Kagome yang saat itu mengenakan rok mini berwarna hitam dan _sweater_ berlengan panjang berwarna abu-abu muda duduk sambil menunduk ketika pikirannya sibuk memilah-milah tempat mana lagi yang akan ia kunjungi dengan Inuyasha. Tentu saja tujuan kepergian mereka sudah ia rencanakan jauh hari sebelumnya, bukankah memang itu yang dilakukan para gadis yang kasmaran?

Apalagi untuk pertama kalinya, ia dan Inuyasha akan menghabiskan waktu berdua tanpa harus terburu-buru kembali ke sengoku jidai karena mengkhawatirkan serangan Naraku. Dengan waktu yang panjang, rencananya terasa kurang. Karena itulah ia memikirkan ulang apa yang telah ia susun. Satu kesimpulan yang diraihnya, diluar apa yang telah ia tetapkan, mereka butuh tempat lain untuk dikunjungi, tempat yang cocok untuk kencan mereka.

Kata kencan yang melintas cepat di benaknya membuat pipi Kagome terasa terbakar, darahnya yang melewati bilik kanan dan kiri jantung terpompa lebih cepat dibandingkan biasanya. Ia memang pernah berkencan dengan Hojo tapi, pergi dengan pemuda itu hanya seperti _hang out_ bersama Eri, Yuka, dan Ayumi, tidak ada perasaan apapun selain sebagai teman. Sangat berbeda dengan acara kali ini, ia pergi bersama Inuyasha!

Inuyasha yang duduk disamping Kagome memasang wajah masam sambil melipat tangan di atas dada, kedua alisnya berkumpul di tengah, matanya awas menatap ke sekeliling, untuk sesaat hidungnya berkerut sebelum ia menutup mata. Bahasa tubuh sudah lebih dari cukup sebagai pernyataan ketidaknyamanan sang hanyou di tempatnya berada.

Telinganya sakit, topi yang ia kenakan tak cukup untuk meredam bunyi mengganggu saat besi bergesekan terdengar. Itu hanya salah satunya, masih banyak yang membuatnya meradang. Selain bau Kagome yang ia sukai, penciumannya yang sensitif seakan diserbu oleh berbagai macam bau yang terlalu menyengat berasal dari orang-orang disekitarnya.

Berbeda dengan manusia kebanyakan di masanya yang memiliki bau badan yang tidak enak, manusia di zaman Kagome menyiksanya dengan berbagai wangi tajam yang tidak alami. Hidungnya yang sensitif seakan digelitik dan ditusuk oleh campuran bau-bauan di kendaraan super cepat yang memerangkapnya itu.

Hal terakhir yang membuatnya amat sangat tidak nyaman adalah, pencahayaan yang terlalu terang dan tatapan orang-orang disekitarnya. _Sial!_ Hampir semua orang yang terjangkau oleh mata menatapnya.

Ia memang sudah terbiasa dengan pandangan ganjil dari manusia yang dialamatkan padanya namun, kali ini ia benar-benar terganggu. Siapa yang tidak bila ada orang yang tanpa segan menatapmu lurus lebih dari beberapa puluh detik, bahkan orang-orang itu tidak peduli bila kau menatap balik ke arahnya dengan sorot mata yang menusuk.

Goncangan halus saat kereta yang mereka tumpangi sampai di stasiun membuat bahu keduanya bersentuhan, kedua rentetan pikiran mereka yang bertentangan terputus begitu saja. Dalam waktu yang bersamaan Inuyasha dan Kagome saling menatap satu sama lain. Tapi itu hanya sebentar karena Inuyasha segera kembali menunduk dan memejamkan mata.

Dalam beberapa detik yang singkat itu, Kagome menangkap sikap Inuyasha yang berubah, mudah baginya menyadari itu setelah 12 bulan mereka habiskan bersama dalam sebuah petualangan yang luar biasa. "Inuyasha" panggilnya lembut.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh.

"Apakah kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya sang gadis tulus.

Menelan semua protesnya, ia berkata seacuh biasanya "tentu saja aku aku tidak apa-apa".

"Kau terlihat..." Kagome yang kini sudah duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas tidak memilih untuk tak melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia hanya lupa akan apa yang hendak ia ucapkan ketika memandang Inuyasha. Ungkapan _'Hot as Hell'_ yang sering Yuka ucapkan ketika melihat laki-laki tampan di sekolahnya kembali terngiang.

Menghela nafas diam-diam, Inuyasha menoleh kearah gadis disampingnya.

Sadar Inuyasha yang akan balik menatapnya Kagome segera merengut tuk menutupi wajah bodohnya yang terpukau lalu ia berkata ketus "kau terlihat menyebalkan!".

Malas memulai peperangan baru di hari yang indah, laki-laki itu hanya berucap, "keh, tidak lebih menyebalkan dari orang-orang itu" dengan sebuah gerakan kepala Inuyasha menunjuk pada mereka yang masih menatapnya.

Kagome mengikuti arah mata Inuyasha, seorang ibu muda yang membawa balita, pemuda yang duduk di sudut, bapak tua yang membawa koran sambil berdiri, beberapa gadis yang duduk tepat disebrang mereka, semuanya menjatuhkan pandangan pada sahabatnya.

Kagome kembali menatap laki-laki disisinya. Surai silver indah, mata keemasan yang melenakan, wajah yang rupawan, dan dada bidang dari tubuh yang proporsional. Kali ini Kagome yang menghela nafas tanpa suara, ia tahu mengapa mereka menatap hanyou kesayangannya itu tanpa berkedip.

Karena jengkel, mungkin urat sudah tercetak jelas di pelipis Kagome ketika gerombolan gadis itu tertawa mengikik sambil memasang wajah nakal ke arah mereka. Ralat, ke arah Inuyasha pastinya.

Pemberitahuan akan keberangkatan kereta terdengar. Mendadak berdiri, miko itu menarik tangan Inuyasha kemudian dengan cepat menariknya. Beruntung, gerbong yang mereka naiki tidak padat. Inuyasha dan Kagome berhasil keluar dari kereta itu tepat beberapa detik sebelum pintu tertutup.

"Kagome!".

Protes Inuyasha ia acuhkan, dengan cepat ia terus berjalan. Kagome berhenti ketika sampai di sudut stasiun yang tak banyak dilalui orang-orang.

"Apa kita sudah sampai?" gerutu Inuyasha sambil memandang kesekitar.

Ia melepaskan tangan sahabatnya, dengan cepat ia menjawab "belum".

"Lalu?".

Dulu ia pernah berharap berjalan berdua Inuyasha 'senormal' mungkin, karena itulah ia membuat laki-laki itu naik kereta bawah tanah dan sedikit memaksanya mengenakan pakaian modern agar tidak menarik perhatian.

Tapi, tak seperti yang ia duga sebelumnya, tanpa _suikan_ dan _bakama_ merahnya pun Inuyasha tetap mencolok. Kali ini bukan karena pakaian tradisional itu membuatnya seperti mengikuti acara _cosplay,_ namun lebih karena ia terlalu 'menarik perhatian dalam arti yang baik'. Inuyasha terlalu tampan untuk berada diantara barisan manusia rata-rata di Jepang! Kagome sedikit tidak rela hanyounya ditatap oleh gadis lain, ia merasa cemburu.

Sangat tidak mungkin baginya tuk mengatakan alasannya yang sebenarnya, sebab itu ia bertanya balik. "Dari sini kita mulai berjalan saja bagaimana?"

Tak tahan berlama-lama menatap biru kelabu yang disukainya Inuyasha memalingkan wajah sambil berkata acuh tak acuh. "Keh, terserah kau saja"

Kagome tersenyum sebelum menaiki tangga yang membawa mereka ke pusat kota Tokyo. Tanpa gadis itu sadari, akan banyak kejutan di zaman modern yang menanti mereka berdua.

~To be continued~

* * *

Teruntuk yang mau repot-repot baca, fav, maupun follow, dan review fic ini, Kenozoik Yankie, Guest, dan INOcent Cassiopeia, best regards for you guys.

I still accept any criticism and suggestions for this fic.

For all reader I'd like to say, minna saiko arigatou^^.


End file.
